


Craving

by roanniom



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: When you find yourself craving something very specific at the family picnic, you wind Clyde up until he has to give it to you.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 22





	Craving

“Yer always so good fer me, darlin’, why’re ya acting up today?”

You shiver as Clyde’s words, soft and low, are whispered into your ear. You’re at a Logan family gathering, one of the many they have sprinkled throughout the year. They’re a tightknit bunch and you’ve felt nothing but extremely grateful to have been accepted and welcomed into such a close family unit. But you’ve been feeling cheeky ever since you and Clyde got ready for the function this morning. Ever since you’d watched Clyde zip himself into those snug jeans. Helped him button up that nice, dark button-down shirt that struggled valiantly against the expanse of his broad chest. You hadn’t acted on the growing heat inside of you, especially since a quick glance at the clock had told you that you were running late as it was, but since arriving at the picnic you’d been decidedly not G rated.

You sucked on a popsicle with wild abandon, keeping eye-contact with Clyde across the picnic table. He’d almost choked on his beer when he saw you lick a fat stipe along the underside of the frozen treat, recognizing it immediately as the same technique you always use, to his immense pleasure, on the underside of his cock, which you considered to be a different kind of treat.

You grabbed his ass any time he walked by, not bothering to check if anyone was watching the act. You reserve checking if anyone is watching for when you graze your hand lightly over his crotch, something you also do when you feel you can get away with it. Sometimes you pass him by in tight spaces, like the area behind grill and up against the pavilion wall, so that your ass rubs up against him just right, the fabric of your already short sundress riding up a bit further on your thighs.

Clyde’s finally had enough of it, you realize as a thrill runs down your spine. He’s behind you at the table where the drinks are set up, his metal hand resting at your hip while the flesh one grips on your waist. You take a shuddering breath and look up over your shoulder at him.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention, daddy.”

Like you’ve spoken a magic word, Clyde’s flesh hand is suddenly wrapped around your wrist, whirling you around and pulling you without another word toward the parking lot. Thankfully he’d parked his truck further from the rest of the cars, off to the side and towards the back of the lot. He’d done so in order to keep it under the shade of a bunch of trees gathered there, knowing that you were wearing a short sundress and not wanting the heat of the day to burn the soft underside of your thighs when you climbed back onto the leather seats after the picnic. The sentiment had touched you then, as he’d parked, but a different kind of heat had pooled between those thighs as you recognized how convenient this would be fore what you had planned later.

According to said plan, Clyde leads you into the car and ushers you into the backseat, a choice that makes you shiver with anticipation in spite of the summer sun. You climb in and he lumbers in behind you, shutting the door. The windows of the back seat are tinted, probably more than is legal (Clyde had gotten this truck second hand from some shady fellas he didn’t really associate with anymore) so you weren’t really worried about your next move, which saw your reaching toward the zipper of Clyde’s pants.

Before you could reveal your favorite treat, however, Clyde’s hand caught your wrist again.

“What’s gotten inta ya today, darlin’?” His voice is incredulous, and you can’t really fault him. You’ve always been on the kind of shy side. Always sweet and demure, happy to love and be loved by Clyde on his schedule. Because your Big Bear loved you right and he loved you regular, you were never really left wanting. It was uncommon that you felt this burning, this insatiable need to have him. You feel like you’re going to burst. So you shuffle yourself into his lap and throw your arms around his neck.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me. Promise I don’t. All I know is that I need you, Big Bear.” You try to keep your voice from sounding pathetic, but a little whimper finds its way into your tone. You know Clyde has already caught up quick, you can feel the way his cock as filled out in his jeans, but his face scrunches as he seems to wrestle with your words. You think for a second that he might refuse you. He’s extremely well-mannered, your Big Bear. Nobody should let his jail time fool them – Clyde was a good man, always polite and doing the best he can. He can be an animal in private, something you’ve grown to love about him, but he’s never even tried to be more than appropriately sweet to you out in public. 

That is, apparently, until today.

“Bend over,” he says quietly, sitting straighter so that his back is against the back of the seat and he is facing forward. You’re not sure you’ve heard him correctly so you wait for a second for further instruction. At your hesitation Clyde turns his head to look at you, his eyes growing blacker by the second. “C’mon darlin’, don’t make daddy ask ya again.”

You swallow thickly and practically vault yourself over his lap. His prosthetic rests gently against the small of your back while his other hand trails up the backs of your thighs, pulling up the bottom of your dress along with it. He massages into the curve of your ass, fingering at the edge of your panties.

“I don’t punish ya often, do I, baby girl?”

You’re practically humming with anticipation at this point. He only pulls out ‘baby girl’ when you call him ‘daddy,’ something you’re still getting used to. Something that makes you quiver with a need so deep you reserve it for when you are exceptionally far gone with lust. Which is probably why you’d shocked him so deeply by uttering like it was nothing back at the crowded picnic. You’d shocked yourself with it. But it hadn’t felt any less right.

“No you don’t, daddy.” You wiggle your ass a bit as you agree, making his fingers dig into the flesh.

“So sometimes ya need remindin’ on how t’behave, right?”

“Have I been bad, daddy?” you ask. Pressing your luck. Wanting to push him.

He answers in kind, and though this is what you were angling for, you still let out a small yelp when his hand slaps down on the supple roundness of your ass.

“Yer bein’ cheeky, baby girl. And yer teasin’ yer daddy.” You look up over your shoulder to see that Clyde’s face is tight as he works to restrain himself. He takes a big breath in through his nose before continuing. “Ya can’t be doin’ that out infront’a nobody.”

“Even when I need you?” you ask, shimmying your hips. Doing so makes his hardened cock press against your lower stomach from the way you’re bent over his lap. Clyde doesn’t suppress his groan and you’re more than happy with the way it fills the cramped interior of the truck as well as your ears. Feeling rewarded for your efforts, you shimmy again, but this time his hand cracks down on your ass again. It is now your turn to vocalize, letting out a pleased moan at the sharp contact.

“This what ya want, darlin’? T’be thrown over m’lap and spanked with everyone so close they can hear ya?”

You nod your head vigorously only to receive another spank, this time on the other cheek.

“Yes daddy,” you correct yourself, needing no further indication of what you’d done wrong. Clyde smooths his hand over what are no doubt blooming red spots on your skin now.

“Yer a good baby girl, ya know that?” Clyde hums appreciatively. “Even when yer bein’ too feisty for yer own good.”

You can hear the amusement in his voice and it turns you on even more to know he’s enjoying this too. You wiggle your hips about a bit, feeling your dress fall down even further to bunch at your waist, giving him a full view of your panties. With the new exposure, Clyde administers two final spanks to your skin, more like appreciative taps than anything this time, one on each cheek, before slapping lightly at the side of your thigh.

“Hop on up here, baby girl.” You’re disappointed, wanting him to give you a little more, each slap having made your core grow hotter and wetter with the forbidden nature of the act.

“I think you still need to teach me a lesson, daddy,” you argue, lifting up off his lap a bit to shake your ass at him enticingly. With almost no effort at all Clyde wrenches you up so that you’re sitting upright in his lap again.

“When I get ya home, baby girl, I’ll spank yer ass till its redder than an apple.” Clyde positions you to straddle him, something that makes you immediately grind down on the tantalizing bulge in his jeans. When you instinctively wrap your arms around his neck, he dives down to suck at your throat.

“Yeah? Will you take a bite out of me?” you ask, breathless. Clyde bites down on your collar bone as an answer and you gasp. 

“Be good fer me now, baby girl. No more teasin’. Pull out yer daddy’s cock.”

The growl of his voice has you moving faster than you thought possible, wrenching open his jeans and pulling down his briefs to finally reveal the treat you’ve been craving. Purpling towards and angry red tip that’s swollen and glistening with precum, no doubt egged on by your whining, he’s beautiful and you swear your mouth waters at the sight alone. This is what you’d been hungry for. Not that damn popsicle. As you gaze at his throbbing member Clyde admires the way you lick unconsciously at your lips, stained redder as they are from the strawberry of the frozen dessert you were mentally cursing. His finger traces your lips, slipping between them to appreciate the way they pucker around him, the way your cheeks hollow and you automatically suck.

“Don’t keep me waitin’.” His words are stern, but you can see how his cheeks and ears are flushed. He’s losing his cool a bit and you love it. Pulling off his finger with a pop you frown.

“I want to taste you, daddy,” you say, arguing yet again. Clyde’s had enough, however, and he grabs you by the corner of your jaw, voice low but measured.

“I said no more teasin’, baby girl. Don’t make me tell ya again.”

Your cunt clenches at what you take as both a threat and a promise. You’re tempted to defy him again, already practically feeling the beautiful, crackling sting of his hands spanking you the way you’d wanted. But you also want to make him happy. To make him feel good. And hell, you’ll feel good in the process, too, so what are you even waiting for? Using the muscles of your thighs you lift up onto your knees above Clyde, grabbing his cock to line up with your entrance before you sink down on it.

You both let out a groan that fill the truck and probably floats well beyond it. You settle down to just feel him, eyes closed to savor the stretch, the absolute fullness. Clyde’s head dips down to kiss at your throat again and he gives you a few moments to adjust before squeezing your hip with his flesh hand.

“Darlin’ we’ve gotta make this quick,” he mutters, and you know he’s right. So you lift up, till his tip is almost slipping out of you, before sitting back down hard to take him all the way in again. Clyde begins to help you, guiding you up and down his cock with a firm grip on your hips till you’re bouncing on him, every part of your body jiggling from the force, just the way he likes it.

“Lemme see ya grab at those tits, baby girl,” Clyde breathes out hoarsely and you do as you’re told, dropping one of the straps down your shoulder and letting the fabric fall to expose your curves. You tease yourself by giving yourself little contact, instead only pinching delicately at your nipple through the bra with your index finger and thumb.

“Like this, daddy?” you ask innocently. His eyes are dark and his brow is furrowed as he shakes his head.

“Ya know what I meant, darlin’. A nice big handful. Want to see yer tits spilling out of that lil hand a’yers.”

Eager to please, you do as he says for real this time, taking both hands and kneading at your breasts. The feeling, paired with the way he lifts you up and down on his cock, is so good you get lost for a moment, yanking your bra down to expose your breasts to more of your grasp.

“Mmmm,” you hum out a moan as you rock forward, rubbing your clit as much as you can on his pubic bone in a down stroke. You can’t see it because your eyes have closed in pleasure, but Clyde’s eyes are glazed over watching you find bliss on his cock. Suddenly you’re wrenched from your languid movements, Clyde having grabbed your hands and thrown them to brace you against the seat behind him. He lifts you up and off his dick for a second and your position in the air has your head pressed against the ceiling of the truck and your breasts in his face.

“On second thought, these’re mine.” Clyde attacks your tits then, showering them with kisses and sucks and nips and the sensation is overwhelming when mixed with the way he thrusts up into you. In this new position he keeps you suspended while he does all the work, canting his hips so he can buck up into you, spearing you over and over again with his cock with a mind-numbing new pace.

His metal hand digs into your skin where it supports you but you couldn’t care less. You’re finally getting the pressure, the friction, the roughness that you craved.

“Ohhh Clyde,” you whimper out, capable of little else as you’re manhandled so deliciously in this car where Clyde so often holds your hand and sings along to the radio with you. Your man who kissed your eyelids and your cheeks in the morning to say hello. Your man who proudly introduced you to new people as the love of his life, using four words whole words to describe you despite being a quiet man of so few words to begin with. Your Clyde also rails you in his truck when you’re needy at a picnic, it seems, and as he fucks you into oblivion your barely conscious brain struggles to add this to the list of reasons you love him.

“Love the way ya need me, baby girl. So desperate and pretty.” His words are choked up as he nears his peak, sweating all over from the force of his exertions. Your grip on the back of the chair is already growing weak, barely supporting you as you fall forward, your orgasm overtaking you and making you spasm uncontrollably. When you finally regain some of your senses you notice that Clyde’s far gone, his thrusts erratic now. You reach a shaky hand up to touch his cheek.

“I always need you, Big Bear,” you coo soothingly.

“Always need yer Big Bear? Yer daddy?” Clyde asks, more rambling and repeating things at this point with a series of grunts, his eyes tightly shut. You kiss him on his eyelids, the same way he always does for you, and that alone makes him cum, his jaw going slack and his mouth dropping in a shuddering o.

You let him ride out the feeling with your body, holding him to you just as he holds you down on him. Around him. Taking his pleasure as it ripples out of him and into you. You sigh happily when his bucking hips slow to a stop and he slumps back against the truck seat, spent.

“Thank you, Big Bear. That hit the spot,” you say, giving him a wink that makes his blush burn harder, which is ridiculous considering he is still inside you, dick softening within your sated cunt. He drags a finger back and forth against your outer thigh and gazes at you appreciatively, if not a little sleepily.

“While I coulda probably controlled m’self better,” he teases with a sheepish smile. “I’ll admit I needed that too.”

After you press a deep, breathless kiss to his mouth, you both agree that it’s probably high time you made it back to the gathering before anyone got real suspicious. As you climb out of the truck, you’re surprised to feel his hand land against your ass where it sticks up toward him.

“Clyde!” you laugh out your admonishment.

“There’s more where that came from when I get ya home, baby girl,” Clyde says with a smirk as he lumbers out of the truck behind you, adjusting his pants and finally doing up his belt. “Don’t think I forgot.”

You beam up at him and link your arm with his as you two begin making your way back into the sunshine and back to the family festivities.

“I can’t wait.”

~*~


End file.
